New girl and dog in the lyoko group
by blueshadowprincess
Summary: Anyway this is a Sonic, Naruto shippuden, and Code Lyoko story, Katie is my OC so is Tonya, David and Jake Katie goes through a depressing time while at Kadic academy she meets the Lyoko warriors. Will her life return to normal or as normal for this teenage ninja will ever be will she fall for one of the Lyoko warriors read to find out more? Oh and Sasuke came back
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know it's not a very good name I'm open for suggestions. Anyway this is a Sonic, Naruto shippuden, and Code Lyoko story, Katie is my OC so is Tonya, David and Jake Katie goes through a depressing time while at Kadic academy she meets the Lyoko warriors. Will her life return to normal or as normal for this teenage ninja will ever be will she fall for one of the Lyoko warriors read to find out more? Oh and Sasuke came back

* * *

Narrator: Katie inuzuka Uchiha (a 14 or 15 year old girl with blue black and red hair with ice blue eyes wearing all blue and a darker blue pack on her right thigh and her bangs over one eye her hair in a high Japanese style pony tail and two twin katana swords on her back) and her friends David (a hyuga wearing the full Hyuga Attire for male Hyuga's) and Jake (a member of the Nara clan dressed in the Nara attire with hazel eyes) and Katie's clone Tonya (looks exactly like Katie everything down to the hair is the same also jakes girl friend) her wolf duke (a dark grey and grey wolf big with the same color eyes) and Tonya's dog Bowser are out on a mission

* * *

Tonya Katie Jake David duke and Browser: (jumping through the trees in the forest outside of the leaf village)

Katie: ok guys we have to do what now exactly

David: were you not paying attention when Tsunade told us

Tonya: Kat was your head in the clouds again (making fun of her)

Katie: maybe all I know is she bored me half to death so I spaced

Jake: look Katie your either going to get us or yourself killed one day

Katie: nope I know better than to space out on the field so what do we have to do before this mission is over

David: we need to capture this rouge ninja who is supposed to be a really high level shinobi and it's a test to see if we have what it takes to be Anbu black ops

Katie: that it?

Tonya: no he forgot to mention that she specializes in Genjutsu and weapons

Katie: ok so lady tsunade wants the famous princess Katie inuzuka/ Uchiha the Echidna hedgehog/ ice wolf to take the rouge ninja down

Jake: yeah something like that not really and you're not all that famous

Katie: hay be nice to me dude you are dating my clone after all

David: yeah I don't know how she became so normal because your well YOU

Katie: you know David why is it that every time I see your face it make me want to crack you scull open

Jake: maybe because you're violent

Katie: shhhh (stops jumping through trees and sniff the air) someone's here

David: ill use my Byakugan (uses his Byakugan but it's too late he gets slaughtered)

Katie: DAVID!

Tonya: Katie finds out where she is

Jake: (is on his guard)

Katie: Found her (rushes at a shadow figure)

Duke: hot on her heels

Female show figure: (laughs in a really demonic way) YOUR ALL FOOLS ILL KILL YOU ALL (swords fly everywhere and she managed to take out Tonya and Bowser and Jake Katie however would not die no matter what she got hit with Duke would not go down either )

Katie: (trying to doge everything but failing miserably uses her Sharingan and takes her out with the help of duke and blacks out)

Anbu #1: well she did it but with too much Chakra loss and she lost her team mates

Anbu#2: she did not pass and to top it off she lost some of her friends she may change a lot

Anbu#3: ok let's take her and duke to the infirmary the need medical help

Anbu #4 : Sakura won't be happy

Anbu #1: you can say that again she will be lucky if she doesn't get punched right when she gets up 3 and 4 go tell Tsunade how she did (picks up Katie)

Anbu #2: oh yeah she was trained by Tsunade that punch has got to hurt she is really protective of Katie (picks up duke)

Anbu #3 and #4: (leave to go tell Tsunade)

Anbu#1: she is Sasuke's little sister and Sakura is sasuke's girl friend

Anbu #1 and #2: (take Duke and Katie to the in infirmary)

* * *

Narrator: The next day

* * *

Katie: wakes up

Sakura: ( a girl with short pink spiked hair green eyes red shirt black shorts with bandages on one of her legs where a pouch was attached)hay its good you're awake and well alive

Sasuke: (a boy with raven colored hair and white shirt blue pants with the Uchiha symbol on it with onyx eyes) hay Kakashi and the rest of us were worried about you how you feeling

Katie: (puts on a fake smile and does not say anything)

Duke: (laying across her legs and whines at her)

Katie: (puts a translation collar on him)

Duke: hay I know that smile was fake and I can feel how bad you feel now say something

Katie: (in a really shaky whisper) it all my fault (goes to leave)

Sasuke: (holds onto her shoulder) where do you think you're going

Katie: I need to get out of here I hate hospitals and everyone here knows it and they know I will only get worse if I stay so I need to go (gets up and winces in pain) sasuke could you get my clothes from home the ones I'm wearing are kind of shredded (motions to her tattered clothes) bring me the ones that look like my dads

Sasuke: (sighs in defeat) fine (leaves to get her new cloths and as he opens the door the rest of her family sees her up)

Shadow: (walks up to Katie) hay are you trying to give all of us all a heart attack (hugs her)

Sonic: (hugs her) look tails was up all night you should talk to him

Tails: Katie what were you thinking (hugs her

Sakura: that's what I would like to know HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID

Katie: I was being tested for becoming an Anbu I thought I could do more for the village

Knuckles: ok look you already do a lot for everyone here

Katie: (stops talking and just smiles a fake smile)

Duke: ok look we are going to see Tsunade after Sasuke come back with her clothes and I don't think she will talk any more)

Kakashi: (a sliver haired man with most of his face covered by a mask covered his mouth and nose and one eye was covered by his headband the leaf looking symbol on it) not even for me (leans against the door frame)

Katie: dad (gives him a hug and cries into him)

Kakashi: shhhh its ok Katie I know how much it hurts

Sasuke: (comes back and hands Katie her cloths) here

Katie: (holds back the tears and takes the cloths and shuts the Curtin and changes into an outfit similar to her dads except for the green vest instead she is wearing the inuzuka jacket her hair still the usual way and her headband with the leaf looking symbol is around her waist)

Kakashi: (nods) you look good (trying to joke)

Katie: (leaves all of them in the infirmary and goes to lady Tsundae's mansion and walks right in)

Tsunade: well I don't have to tell you, you didn't pass right?

Katie: (shakes her head no)

Tsunade: good you will go to another world

Duke: why

Tsunade: because they sent an S.O.S saying the needed ninja's help VIA E-mail she said her name was Aelita

Katie: (nods her head to show she understands)

Duke: she's not going alone is she?

Tsunade: no she will have you I'll send notes to the principal telling that you have decided to transfer schools I have all your paper work and I also will tell him to allow duke to come with you because he is special got that

Katie: (nodded)

Duke: yeah we hear you loud and very loud

Tsunade: well get going go home and pack you are going to be staying there for a wile

Katie: (nods and leaves)

Duke: (stays behind for a minute) this seem like a low level mission why so long

Tsunade: it's not as low a level as you might think it is a**B-ranked **mission yes but it's for her own good and besides she is the only one who can go

Duke: so she can die from this

Tsunade: it unlikely but not impossible she is a ninja after all and the person who sent the email said her friends have almost died in the past so it will be a B-ranked mission even if it is an easy one

Duke: so you're going to get between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō.

Tsunade: no we are doing it for free this time Katie needs it more than the village

Duke: meaning?

Tsunade: Meaning that if her depression worsens she won't be able to work so it's somewhat a vacation I didn't tell her it was a vacation because she would not go do you see now

Duke: yeah I see it still is not a good idea to lie to one of the strongest ninja in the leaf

Tsunade: *sigh* look I have paper work to do so just go catch up to Katie before I through you out

Duke: fine shish I'm going (leaves and goes home walks in on a crowd of people outside Katie's door)

Kakashi: Katie What are you thinking takeing up a mission so far from home now I mean you just got out of the infirmary for crying out loud.

Katie: (said nothing)

Shadow: Katie do you have any idea how bad this seems

Katie: (still nothing)

Sonic: Katie look I'm all for pushing your limits and all but come-on you almost died yesterday

Katie: (still nothing packing stuff to take with her)

Knuckles: Katie I know how much it means to be needed but Katie be reasonable

Katie: (still moving around her room not saying a thing)

Tails: (runs and gets a watch-com from work place since he moved in with Katie and the rest of the group) Katie I know you're not going to change your mind just promise me you will wear this at all times

Katie: (comes out and looks at tails and still is not fully packed looks at the watch looking device and nods her head puts it on and goes back to packing with her door shut)

Duke: (shakes his head) don't worry I'll be with her and I'll makes sure she does not die…. Be sure to pack you video game system Katie and a floppy disc with Auto's files on it and a way to connect the two Auto's

Auto: (the A.I house) yes I want to come with it will be so much fun

Duke: yeah… hay Kakashi would you mind teaching to summon The Ninken and to do Earth Release Tracking Fang Technique in case of emergency.

* * *

Narrator: (explains what they are and what that is), The Ninken Literally "Ninja Dogs" are eight ninja dogs that Kakashi summons. All of the Ninken have a face-shaped design on their backs called a Henohenomoheji, which is the sound made when all the characters in the face are put together. Appropriately enough, children use this design as the face for their scarecrows, which is Kakashi in Japanese. They are mostly used for tracking purposes; He can summon them separately, as he does so with Pakkun, or all together. He can also summon them for special purposes, like he does with his Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu?, in English Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu". With this technique, the dogs can travel through the ground following the scent of their target, emerging when the target is found and holds them in place)

* * *

Kakashi: I don't see why not once Katie comes out that is and it's a good thing she's bilingual because she has no idea where she is going she knows every language know to man

Katie: (comes out with everything packed up)

Kakashi: I'm going to teach you how to summon all nine Ninken separately and together and ill teach you to perform the Earth Release Tracking Fang Technique

Katie: (only nodded)

Kakashi: (shows her how it's done) now it's your turn

Katie: (does it to the exact little detail and summoned all nine the only one)

Kakashi: wow uh i did not expect you to get it that quick

Pakkun: (The smallest dog of the group) you know boss Katie has lived with us for some time now you have to remember you adopted her when she was four not only that but she has seen you do it a hundred or more times and we live with you all so basically its nothing new to her

Kakashi: well when you put it that way I guess your rights but remember Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko I don't want anything to happen to Katie wile you are with her got it

Pakkun: don't worry boss when she summons us we won't let anything happen to her (looks at Katie) you know I thought you were cute back when you were little and I look at you now and am amazed you have turned out to be so pretty and like sakura so strong im proud to be the Ninken of this family as for the rest of us are right? (Was sitting on bulls head and patted his head)

Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko: (nods) yeah

Duke: oh don't suck up to her guys she knows how much you and every one else here loves her any how it's time to go Katie get your special chaos emerald and lets chaos control there

Katie: (nods and attaches her suitcases to duke and holds on to him and gets out a blue and red chaos emerald and teleports to Tsundae's office in the mansion to get the notes and then she teleports to Kadic academy to begin the mission or was if a paid vacation

* * *

A/n hay tell me if you like this story so far and ill post more


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: ok so we left off when Katie arrived at Kadic academy so let see what she does

Katie: (takes a deep breath) well are you ready to go in duke

Duke: yeah come on let's get this whole leash thing over with I hate those things

Katie: (hooks him up to the leash and leads the way to the principal's office)

Duke: wait did you pack our MP3 players

Katie: yeah but don't you think a wolf listening to music is a little strange

Duke: I guess so but it's the only way I'm not half tempted to be a smart A$$ about anything anyone has to say

Katie: well I guess that that's ok then I don't want to get in trouble and make myself known ninja rule number 1 blend in rule 2 don't draw attention to your self

Duke: right so give me my head phones so I can stay quiet

Katie: ok but im not putting your sunglasses on you (puts her stuff down and digs through her purse and attaches duke's Mp3 player to his collar and puts his head phones in and turns it on and presses play)

Duke: (nods a thanks and is listening to really loud music and zones out so he can't hear anything)

Katie: (rolls her eyes and picks up her things and then walks towards the principal's office once again)

Duke: (looking around wile walks down the halls with Katie's electric guitar case in his mouth)

Katie: (finally stops at a door then knocks and walks in) Excuse me sir

Principal Delmas: yes what is it

Katie: uh my grandma called and enrolled me earlier

Principal Delmas: ah that must mean your Katie inuzuka/Uchiha

Katie: yes sir

Principal Delmas: who's that? (looking at duke)

Katie: he is my pet his name is duke I have a note my grandma told me to give to you regarding him

Principal Delmas: fine let's see it

Katie: (hands the notes to him)

Duke: (sits and waits by the door for Katie to return to his side listening to really loud Rock music not hearing anything going on around him )

Narrator: the note said Katie has been with that wolf for a long time and well if Katie was to leave without him he would not like it at all and he is very special and Katie needs him so she is not so shy with him around she will not say a word to anyone and that could lead to problems in class and other places to so would you be so kind and let duke stay with Katie signed lady tsunade Katie's grandmother

Principal Delmas: well I guess he can stay but you must promise me he will behave himself

Katie: you don't need to worry about that (looks towards him) see

Duke: (upon seeing Katie look at him he starts wagging his tail still sitting at the door and listening to the loud rock music still oblivious to what they are saying)

Principal Delmas: (looks at him and raises and eyebrow) why is he wearing headphones

Katie: he is listening to music

Principal Delmas: he can understand it

Katie: (nods) he is very smart

Principal Delmas: really? (Said with a sarcastic tone)

Katie: yeah I can show you if you'd like

Principal Delmas: ok this should be interesting (unenthusiastically said)

Katie: (turns to duke and motions for him to come to her)

Duke: (only nods and does what Katie wants)

Katie: ok (gives him a pencil and gets one herself and starts to Write) *hay duke write to Principal Delmas*

Duke: (picks it up in his mouth and rights) ok hi Principal Delmas my name is duke I love rock music and nice long walks in the forest not only that but I like watching the sunset with Katie and am obedient and do not chase and or eat squirrels I'm a good wolf and eat nothing but dog food witch Katie supplies me every morning and I will also like to know will I be able to enter the classes with Katie or will I have to wait outside the classroom I don't want her to leave my sight for she is my master and I shall be by her side like a loyal dog

Principal Delmas: (writes) ok and I think you can sit in the class as long as you don't cause any disruptions and can you really understand all this

Duke: (seems to be reading it and picks up the pencil again) ok ill sit by the door and watch and yes I can understand everything and If I see them starring at me ill simply go in the hall and wait for class to be over

Principal Delmas: (jaw dropped writes) ok but how will you get out without disturbance

Duke: ( reads it and picks up the pencil again) I'll open the door myself I'm tall enough to reach the handle and if it's a knob I'm smart enough to turn it without thumbs

Principal Delmas: (sits back dumbfounded) Amazing

Katie: yeah duke a pretty amazing wolf and he and I have been together since I was two and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet

Principal Delmas: ok I bet you two are tiered of entertaining me and want to go to your room to unpack so here is your room key and I'm sorry to say but Aelita Stones and you will have to share a room since she recently asked to be moved to a two person room so she could share with someone and that one person room has already been filled (holds out a key for her and her schedule)

Katie: (smiles but he could only see her on eye showing that was in an upside down U shape Kakashi's signature smile and her own and takes the things he has to give her even though when she does this one it's fake) the more the merrier and duke and I would be home sick if we had a room by ourselves

Principal Delmas: why?

Katie: (still smiling at him) well you see I have 8 dogs not including duke I have 6 brothers my dad some of my brothers didn't live with me and my dad although they were there every day when I woke up and every day when I went to bed and one of my brother's always brought his dog when he came over so we would end up with 10 dogs and all of my 21 friends would come over all the time to check on me and my dad….. All at ones and 2 of those friends would have pets they brought with so that would make it 12 pest and 29 people under one roof so that would make my house populated with 41 people and animals

Principal Delmas: that's a lot of people… did you bring the other dogs with you

Katie: (thinking on her feet metaphorically speaking has always been her best attribute) well sort of they are in a kennel around here and they are escape artists they will appear just to check on me duke would not be allowed there since he is still a wolf no matter how domesticated and here is a picture of the others (shows him a picture of 8 dogs pointing to each one as she said the names) that one is Pakkun that one Bull this one is Urushi this is Shiba that's Bisuke this one is Akino and the last ones are Ūhei and Guruko

Principal Delmas: wow alright I'll show you to your room but (looks at her swords) keep those in your room I don't want you to scare anyone ok

Katie: yes sir (picks up her stuff and her wolfs stuff)

Duke: (picks up Katie's electric guitar case)

Principal Delmas: (leads them to their dorm and knocks on the door) Miss Stones are you decent

Aelita Stones: yes (answers the door) hello Mr. Delmas

Principal Delmas: Hellos Miss Stones this is your new roommate Katie Inuzuka/Uchiha and her wolf duke she will she will be in the same classes as you and your other friends minus Yumi

Katie: (has the mask still on but smiling that same fake smile) pleased to meet you Aelita

Aelita: nice to meet you to Katie

Principal Delmas: ok I'll be going the (leaves)

Katie: (walks in unpacks most of her stuff) hay I'm going to shut off duke's headphones so he might be a little aggravated

Aelita: (looks over to duke and get a little worried) he won't bite will he

Katie: no he will probably through a hissy fit (goes over and shuts off the MP3 and takes out the head phones)

Duke: hay I was listening to that

Aelita: he- he talks

Duke: yeah but it only because the collar around my neck translates every bark and woof I say nice room (looks around)

Katie: see nothing to worry about…. Do you know if you're the only Aelita Here?

Aelita: yes I am why

Katie: we got your SOS

Aelita: you mean your real ninja's

Katie: yeah did you expect us not to be? (Sits on her bed)

Aelita: no but my friends told me ninja's did not exist anymore

Duke: and they may not on this planet

Aelita: you guys can't be form a different planet there aren't any with livable environment in our solar system

Katie: who said any thing about being in this solar system in our world ninja's are everywhere now what did you need help with

Aelita: well you see things around here don't go so smoothly and I wanted you to help protect my friends and I

Katie: ok only one question though why us ninja's

Aelita: I read a lot and I read somewhere that ninja's were very powerful and well I wanted to find real ninja's so that we could have some really powerful help

Duke: well you found ninja's now how many friends are we talking because we can be only spread so thin

Aelita: well there is Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

Katie: ok so you want us to help 5 people am I correct

Aelita: yes

Duke: ok we can handle that

Aelita: Yumi isn't in the same classes as the rest of us are though

Katie: that might be a problem you see duke does not like leaving my side so I won't be able to keep my eye on her that way

Duke: but don't worry there are is more than one way to keep an eye on her and Katie and I know them all. so we are good right?

Aelita: (seems to be pleased by this) yes but I have one question for you duke

Duke: and what's that

Aelita: c-can I pet you

Duke: yeah sure I like to be petted (walks over to Aelita and jumps on to her bed so she could reach easily)

Aelita: (starts petting duke) wow you're so soft

Duke: Katie keeps me nice and clean could you scratch between my shoulder blades

Aelita: sure (scratches between his shoulder blades)

Duke: right there oh yeah that feels good (wags his tail like crazy) you are very kind and gentle

Katie: (laughs) you just made a friend for life

Aelita: well it's time to get some sleep

Duke: ok (jumps down of her bed and goes next to the door right under the light switch)

Katie: good night Aelita good night duke

Aelita: good night Katie good night duke

Duke: good night Aelita good night Katie (stands up on his back paws turns off the light with one paw)

Aelita Katie and duke: (go to sleep)

Narrator: next morning

Katie: (is up at one and starts to get ready and decides to wear more normal cloths so she wears a blood red T-shirt a blue hoodie unzipped Black cargo pants to keep her other ninja weapons put her swords near her bed and then she puts on black and blue skate shoes she still wore her mask and her headband with the leaf looking symbol on it around her waist when she was done she looked at the time on her watch-com it was only three am so she decided she was going to draw)

Duke: (sleeping)

Katie: (finished drawing and coloring as the alarm went off for Aelita to get up but never turned on the light)

Aelita: (wakes up and sees Katie Drawing and saw she was already ready for the day) good mornings Katie… how long have you been up

Katie: since one

Aelita: that long Katie you don't get very much sleep like that

Katie: I'm use to stuff like this remember ninja's can sleep for short periods of time and be full of energy

Duke: (wakes up because of the conversation and stretches turns on the light) morning Ladies….. Hay Katie what did you draw

Katie: the wind blowing through the cherry blossom tree forest back home you know the one with the water fall near it

Duke: (looks at it) nice makes me feel good and peace full times like this makes me glad I'm not colorblind and scientists are wrong well at least Ninken are not color blind

Aelita: can I see

Katie: (nods hands it to her) it's not that good but-

Aelita: (cuts her off) are you kidding this looks like the most peaceful place to be and it actually looks like your standing right there... it looks really good would be an understatement

Katie: thanks but I really don't think it's that good… you can keep it if you like

Aelita: thanks can I show my friends I know odd will appreciate it he likes to draw and likes art

Katie: sure I mean it is yours now you better get ready for the day

Aelita: ok (starts doing everything that need to be done)

Katie: (Lies on her bed waiting for her to return)

Duke: what's on your mind kitty?

Katie: duke for the last time I hate being called that

Duke: (chuckles) I know and I do it because you don't like it and because it sounds a lot like Katie

Katie: (tosses her pillow at him rolls over and faces the wall) jerk.

Duke: (the pillow hits him) hay come on now do through stuff at me I can't help it emotion is something not supposed to be shown and yet you show emotion all the time (jumps up on the bed) hay Katie you seem somewhat less here today so ill ask again what's on your mind

Katie: *sighs* duke I'm fine and I'm only thinking about this mission nothing else

Duke: sure. Katie you can lie to someone else but not to me I read you like and open book now tell me what's on your mind that you are thinking so hard about

Katie: just drop it duke I'm not in the mood (saying in a tone that told him to leave her alone about it)

Duke: look Katie I'm just as stubborn as you are so no I will not drop it…. I think I know why you're upset you miss them don't you (lays over her legs as if trying to comfort her)

Katie: (finally giving up) yeah I do not only that but they are dead because of me I was not fast enough to save them and to top it off I failed by using too much Chakra and passing out I hope I can do this without failing them like I failed my team (gets up and pours him some food)

Duke: I'm pretty sure you won't fail. I mean you have no idea what we are protecting them from (eats it all in a matter of seconds)

Katie: (sighs) you're right

Aelita: (comes back) hay Katie

Katie: say Aelita you still have not told us what you guys need to be protected from

Aelita: well it hard to explain but we need to get going if we want to get breakfast before the day

Katie: ok (smiles that fake smile) oh wait duke here (puts his MP3 player on his collar again) I'm not putting your sunglasses on you and don't be rude to anybody that does me harm here ok like no bighting bullies (turns on the MP3 player and puts the headphone on his ears)

Duke: (listening to loud rock music and nods in understanding)

Katie: right shall we go then (looks at her)

Aelita: uh is he coming with

Katie: yeah he is but as long as he is wearing headphones he can't hear anything and is to zoned to talk much less cause a seen (puts his leash back on)

Aelita: what do you mean?

Katie: well he has a potty mouth and is a big Smart Alec and I don't need to get in trouble for anything duke may say

Aelita: ok I see now

Katie: (seams really serious) lead the way I know my way around the school already but it would seem weird for the new girl to be leading someone who has been here for a while and I'm not one for much conversation if I don't know you well enough so I probably will not talk to anyone unless spoken to

Aelita: uh ok (walks out of the room)

Katie and duke: (follow)

Katie: (shuts the door behind her and locks it and follows Aelita to where they usually meat up with friends)

Narrator: when they finally arrived

Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd: hay Aelita

Aelita: hay everyone you know how you all told me ninja's aren't real any better this is Katie and her pet wolf duke they are actually ninja's (motions to Katie and duke)

Jeremy: Aelita she is not a real ninja

Yumi: right I mean for one ninja's don't exist now and the wouldn't be out in daylight

Odd: and she does not even look like one her clothing are all wrong

Ulrich: (just watches) what's with the belt

Katie: it's a Hitai-ate or forehead protector

Odd: then what's it doing around your waist

Katie: I like it there

Ulrich: and the mask

Katie: (just smiles) that's for me to know you to hopefully never find out

Jeremy: what's the leaf symbol mean?

Katie: means I'm from the hidden leaf village

Yumi: you are not a ninja and there is no such place….. And why is your pet here they don't allow pets

Katie: yes I am yes there is and my grandma helped out with that problem

Aelita: guys stop fighting

Katie: this is not a fight it's an argument because if it was a fight well i would have failed my mission already

Aelita: what mission

Katie: your mission remember the one you sent us

Yumi: witch was

Katie: *sigh* to protect you guys from something as to what I'm not sure of Aelita: has yet to inform me on that

Ulrich: first before we trust you-

Katie: (cuts him off) trust is a strong word and in my line of work we can hardly afford to trust anyone

Ulrich: ok before we "believe" you, you have to show us you are a ninja

Yumi: she's not a ninja there hasn't been ninja's in Japan for Centuries

Katie: who said I was from Japan I'm not even from this world

Yumi: you can't be from a different planet

Jeremy: Yumi is right there aren't any livable planets other than this one

Katie: (turns to Ulrich) what do I have to do to prove I'm a ninja from another world (stiffens) tell me later someone is coming this way (look a guy walking toward them) who's that

Odd: that's Jim you better hide duke he doesn't like dogs

Katie: first of all he is a wolf second of all if he complains he will feel pretty stupid observe

Jim: so you're the new girl we don't allow pets here so-

Katie: (cuts him off by holding out a piece of paper)

Jim: what's this (takes the piece of paper and see it's a note and starts reading it aloud) Katie is allowed to have duke with her so don't tell her other wised singed Principal Delmas

Katie: (smiles)

Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich: (just stand there dumbfounded looking at Katie and duke)

Jim: I'm sorry Miss Inuzuka/ Uchiha

Katie: its ok sir you didn't know Mr. Delmas already gave the ok for duke to be here

Jim: is that the dog's name

Katie: yes and he's a wolf not a dog

Jim: uh are you sure he is safe

Katie: yes he is completely safe watch (pulls his ears)

Duke: (just looks up and has the excretion please don't do that)

Jim: well aren't you the owner

Katie: yeah …..Aelita would you do the honors you know how good he is

Aelita: ok (tugs un his ears)

Duke: (whines)

Aelita: (strokes his ear)

Duke: (licks her hand)

Katie: see harmless

Jim: ok but if he bites anyone he will go to sleep permanently

Katie: (gives him a death glare) I usurer you he won't do that unless I tell him to

Jim: (gives her one right back) are you threatening me

Narrator: the bell rings saving Katie

Katie: I have to get to class (ignores his question and walks to class)

Aelita: (goes with her) see you Yumi

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy: (follow Aelita and Katie)


End file.
